Tuxedo Black
by Riss-in-Wonderland
Summary: "Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue. A Sixpence in your Shoe." All things a bride should wear on their wedding day for good luck. Well, Eddward Marion Vincent was not your typical bride. A Kevedd fic. I do not own EEE, or Nat (c2ndy2c1d does), only the storyline.


"Nat, is my tie straight man?" Kevin asked his best man as he looked into the mirror.  
"Dude it's straight, now stop messing with it or it'll be as straight as Neil Patrick Harris." Nat said, moving Kevin's hands away from his tie.  
Kevin wanted everything to be perfect. Soon he would be standing at the alter waiting for his bride to walk down the isle. He was the luckiest man in the world today, and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it.  
A few rooms down the hall, Edd was getting ready for his big day.  
"Nazz, please my hair is just fine, and I don't need any makeup Marie! Ladies please, I may look feminine, but I am still a man." Edd said as he pushed his two best friends hands away.  
"Ahhww c'mon Dee! Just let me style it a little, you can't walk down that isle with your beanie on. Your mother would have a heart attack!" Nazz said, throwing the ultimate weapon at him. Even at 25 he still wears his precious beanie, not wanting anyone  
to see the long scar that stretches from his forehead to about the middle of his head.  
"Darn you Nazz! I can't upset mother, not today. Ohh have at it then. Just please, no curls or flowers!" Edd gave in. "And Marie, I still stand strong on no make up. Buuut... Maybe a little bronzer, I'm looking paler than Dracula today."  
"Yay!" Both girls screamed, jumping Edd to get started.  
"Knock knock, can I come in?" They heard a familiar voice outside the door shortly after finishing up Edd's hair and little makeup.  
"Yes Eddy, you may enter." Edd said, immediately recognizing his best guy friend's voice. When Eddy stepped into the room, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Edd.  
"Damn Sockhead! These girls really fixed you up! And how in the hell did they convince you to take your hat off?" Eddy said shocked.  
Edd's hair was styled with his hair parted over his scar and half of it pulled back into a small ponytail to keep it out of his face. The rest flowed down to his shoulders in small waves. Marie had lightly contoured his face to look like he'd been in  
the sun. He hardly recognized himself when he looked in the mirror.  
"Language please Eddy! And thank you, I was afraid it was a little too girly. You think Kevin will like it?" Edd said, blushing.  
"Double Dee, if his jaw doesn't drop when you step into sight you might have to call it all off because you look amazing. And I say that in a bro way. So uh yeah. I came to see how it was coming along because we start in five minutes people!" Eddy said,  
making everyone jump. Five minutes? Where did all the time go?  
Edd rushed to get his jacket. Although the wanted a white tux, Kevin insisted they get matching black tuxedoes. Kevin would wear a green tie, and Edd would wear a blue bow tie. As he straightened his bow, and grabbed his bouquet, the girls got into place.  
Back in Kevin's room, Nat was making sure Kevin looked decent because it was time for him to take his place at the alter.  
"Nat man I'm sure I look fine, come on I can't be late for my own wedding." Kevin said as he started to walk out of the room.  
Edd had insisted on a beach wedding. It was the middle of July, and they were on Lanikai beach in Oahu, Hawaii. The weather was perfect, but they had a giant tent over the alter and guest seating just incase the weather changed. Kevin made his way down  
the beach to take his place at the alter. Nat walked with him, being Kevin's best man, he stood right next to him. Kevin gave a small smile to the priest standing to his right. His palms were sweaty, and his heart was racing. This was it. The moment  
he's been waiting for since his junior year of high school when he looking into Edd's eyes for the first time since their childhood. He could stare into those cerulean eyes for all of eternity if he could.  
Soon the wedding band started playing the bridal chorus and everyone turned to watch the bridesmaids walk down the isle leaded by the flower girl. When Nazz and Marie took their places, the band started playing "Here Comes The Bride", and everyone stood  
up.  
Edd cautiously walked down the isle, being very careful not to stumble and fall. He looked into Kevin's eyes the whole time, not breaking eye contact. When he got to the alter and was about to step up, he miscalculated the height of the small stage and  
tripped, falling into Kevin's arms.  
"Back to the beginning, huh Dork?" Kevin chuckled as he helped Edd get into place.  
"Hello, and good evening everyone. We are all gathered here today, on this beautiful beach to witness the Union of Kevin Barr, and Eddward Marion Vincent. Now, before we begin is there anyone here who believes these two should not be wed?" The priest  
started. Nat tried to step forward but Kevin shot him a look that will haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.  
"Alright, now, much to my delight, I believe these two have written there own vows? Just throwing my job right out the window." He said with a small chuckle. "Kevin, you may start."  
"Edd, I really don't know where I should start, so I guess I'll start at the beginning. If you told my 15 year old self he'd be standing here with you today, he'd probably beat you to a pulp. It all started junior year when you fell into my arms, like  
you did today. I almost got lost staring into your eyes that day. And now, almost ten years later, I still do. Marry me today and I promise to get lost in your eyes for the rest of eternity. I promise to love you with everything I have, I'll make  
sure you're the happiest man alive, until we're old and grey. In sickness and in health I'll be by your side. I love you." Kevin said, taking a ring from Nat and putting in on Edd's ring finger.  
"Beautiful Kevin, now Eddward, you may proceed." The priest signaled Edd. He was almost to choked up to say his vows.  
"Kevin, I truly have no words after that. But I guess I shall try. Every day I am grateful I was tripped and fell into your arms on that day. The way you looked at me, I-I was confused, but my heart melted. Even if you didn't know it, there was so much  
love in your eyes. And today I stand in front of you, and I see the same love I saw that day. And I want to see that love for the rest of our lives and into the after life. Kevin Barr, you make me the happiest man in the world. I promise to love you  
everyday, more than the last and until the very end. I promise to take care of you when your sick, and comfort you when your sad. I promise to always be by your side. I love you." Edd said, taking a ring from Nazz and sliding in onto Kevin's ring  
finger.  
"Truly beautiful. Before we all start crying our eyes out, by power vested in me, the state of Hawaii and in the eyes of everyone here and God, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Congratulations, Mr. Barr, you may kiss Mr. Barr." The priest said,  
stepping back to give them space.  
Kevin grabbed Edd's face and laid the softest kiss on his lips. Today marked the start of forever. And everyone cheered as the made their way to the beach house for the reception.


End file.
